Zona Merah Putih
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Ini tentang mereka, seorang yang memegang teguh adat, budaya, dan tradisi/Kumpulan Drabble/AU/OoC/Hinata-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : K**  
**Chara : Neji H, Hinata H**  
**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Merantau**  
**.**

**.**

Surau dengan pelataran luas itu penuh dengan para pemuda berbaju hijam dengan ikat kepala coklat bercorak batik. Tak lama setelah kepala tertunduk, dua tangan mereka menyeka wajah masing-masing. Turunnya kedua tangan mereka ke samping tubuh masih diiringi gumaman lirih dari bibir mereka – entah mantra apa yang mereka lafalkan, atau do'a apa yang mereka panjatkan.

Seorang tepat di depan barisan bagian tengah mengeluarkan suara – memberikan komando pada semua yang tengah berbaris. Dan satu kuda-kuda terbentuk. Dengan tubuh berdiri rendah dengan tekukan kedua lutut, kaki kanan tepat di belakang tubuh, kaki kiri menumpu berat badan dan terpasang di depan tubuh, sedang kedua tangan tepat berada di depan dada, kesemuanya terfokus penuh pada sesi latihan kali ini – lebih tepatnya mereka diharuskan untuk fokus di tiap latihan mereka.

Beberapa gerakan dikomandokan, beberapa langkah dan ayunan tangan tercipta, masih dengan lutut yang tertekuk.

"Berhenti," suara berat menginterupsi – menghentikan tiap gerakan seperti tombol pause yang ditekan. Lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut coklat sepanjang punggung melangkah, mengelilingi tiap anak didiknya. Lelaki berambut pirang menjadi tujuan pertama langkahnya, dia mengayun kaki kanannya yang tidak beralas pada dua mata kaki pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu – secara tidak langsung mengoreksi bahwa sulung Namikaze harus lebih melebarkan kakinya. Hanya beberapa langkah, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu kembali berhenti. Kedua tangannya menekan kedua pundak pemuda bersurai coklat dengan dua tato merah di kedua pipinya – dia harus lebih menekuk lututnya. "Neji"

"Hai," komando kembali terdengar.

.

.

"Kau tidak harus pergi," gadis itu bergumam lirih, sesekali melirik pemuda di samping kirinya. "Ayahku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap membantunya melatih," _Aku juga membutuhkanmu_.

"Aku harus pergi, Hinata. Aku tidak cukup bangga menjadi seorang yang memasuki rumahmu tanpa bekal," dia menyahut. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengambil sebuah pisang goreng dari nampan yang berada di antara tubuh mereka. Matanya tak lepas dari teman-teman Hinata yang berlatih berpasangan tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Lagipula, Lee bisa menggantikanku"

"Kau bahkan belum menamatkan kitabmu," Hinata mencari celah, sebuah alasan untuk tetap bisa menahan pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu agar tak pergi.

"Guru pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa apa yang aku pelajari sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bekalku merantau, dan yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memegangnya teguh," dia menghela nafas berat, berusaha keras agar tidak melihat raut gadis itu – yang menurut asumsinya asalah sebuah kekecewaan. Dia tak akan selamanya ada di desa ini. Dia harus pergi. Dan melihat Hinata sedih hanya akan membuatnya makin berat untuk meninggalkan desa.

"Aku akan mengajarimu memasak," yah, Hinata tak bisa menahan Neji untuk tetap tinggal meski dia sangat tidak ingin melihat punggung pemuda itu menjauh. Dia berdiri, melangkah menjauhi Neji yang masih duduk di beranda surau. Berlari ke dalam rumah panggung dengan atap lancip melengkung menjorok ke depan, sebelum kemudian berlari kembali kea rah surau dengan membawa sebuah buku tipis dan ballpen.

Neji terdiam, memandangi Hinata yang kini telah berkutat dengan buku di pangkuannya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikannya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengulurkan buku tulis yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah Neji. "Besok datanglah ke rumahku. Dan aku tidak akan bosan untuk mengatakan ini," jeda sejenak. Manik keduanya bertemu, "Jangan pergi terlalu lama. Cepatlah pulang atau aku akan menikah dengan orang lain," wajahnya memerah. Malu. Tubuhnya beranjak pergi, "Jangan lupa besok. Di rumahku"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, masih memandangi gadis yang berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Tangannya membuka lembar buku tulis, menemukan berbagai resep masakan tulisan tangan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lagi. Meski dia sudah terbiasa di dapur, tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu seharian besok bersama gadis itu.

**-owari-**

Lelaki Minang (cenderung) diharuskan untuk merantau. Untuk merantau, orang Minang harus sudah memiliki tiga perkara (yang menjadi bekal mereka) ; Agama, Beladiri, dan Keahlian memasak. Akar beladiri Nusantara atau lebih sering disebut silat (katanya) dari tanah Minang (ingat film Merantau Iko Uwais kan?), dan jangan heran kalau dimana-mana berdiri Rumah Makan Padang.

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : K**  
**Chara : Sasuke U, Hinata H**  
**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Berzapin**  
**.**

**.**

Keduanya memang teman sejak kecil. Selalu bersama karena memang kampung mereka tak luas dengan masyarakat yang berakar dari tetua yang sama. Tapi entah sejak kapan, keduanya saling melempar pandangan secara diam-diam, saling berpaling dengan pipi yang bersemu merah ketika manik mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Mereka saling suka, dalam diam. Tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang tercipta. Tak butuh sebuah pengakuan, karena keduanya sama-sama tahu atas perasaan masing-masing.

Hanya langkah kaki beralas sandal yang bergesek dengan rumput yang terdengar. Bibirnya terkunci, sama seperti seseorang yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, memandang jemari kakinya yang terayun karena langkah kakinya. Suara tetabuhan terdengar tak jauh di depan, menandakan tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak ingin kamu sakit," suara itu memecah hening. Membuat si gadis mendongak untuk melihat seorang yang tengah mengajaknya bicara, sejurus kemudian menunduk lagi ketika _amethy_snya bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ kelam sang pemuda. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku berharap Sasuke juga tak terlalu memaksakan diri," sahutan lirih yang terdengar.

Yah, meskipun keduanya saling meminta untuk tidak memaksakan diri, keduanya sadar bahwa mereka harus bekerja keras – berlatih ketika malam menjelang sampai mereka melewati enam tarian penuh. Festival tinggal menunggu hari, dan mereka tidak ingin melewatkan gelar juara yang terlepas dari tangan mereka tahun lalu.

"Cepatlah ke sini dan tempati posisimu, bodoh. Makin lama kau berdiri makin lama pula latihan dimulai, artinya makin malam kita pulang ke rumah," suara malas Shikamaru dari dalam ruang menginterupsi kebersamaan mereka. Dia memang selalu sengaja untuk mengganggu.

"Berisik," Sasuke mendengus. Lekas dia melepas sandalnya dan menaiki rumah panggung, meninggalkan Hinata yang tertunduk merah – merasa malu karena disindir oleh Shikamaru. "Ayo, Hinata," tapi nyatanya dia tak pernah bisa meninggalkan gadis itu jauh di belakangnya. Tangannya terulur dari puncak tangga kayu, menunggu jemari Hinata meraihnya.

Bersambut.

Memasuki ruang dengan tangan yang saling terkait, sorak sorai mengiringi mereka – yang kini tengah bersemu merah. Teman-teman mereka memang sering menggoda mereka.

.

.

Yang terdengar pertama adalah suara gitar tradisional yang dipegang oleh Shino, diikuti suara tabuhan dari empat alat musik yang dipukul Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke dan Sai. Suara berat Neji yang pertama terdengar bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuh tiga orang yang berada di depan mereka – Lee, Naruto, Kiba, diiringi suara Tenten yang terdengar samar-samar – syair melengkapi iringan musik dan gerakan tari.

_Seribut tunduklah padi__  
__Dicupak datuk temenggung  
Seribut tunduklah padi__  
__Dicupak datuk temenggung_

Suara tabuhan mendominasi, gerakan kaki mendominasi. Berputar pada satu titik.

_Tegaknya rumah kerana sendi,__  
__Roboh sendi rumah binasa__  
__Tegaknya bangsa kerana budi,  
__Hilanglah budi bangsa binasa_

Suara tabuhan mendominasi, gerakan kaki mendominasi. Langkah berpindah, dengan formasi yang masih berbentuk lingkaran.

_Ikutlah tuan resmi padi__  
__Makin tunduk makin berisi__  
__Senjata hidup ialah budi__  
__Kemana singgah orang kasihi_

Suara tabuhan mendominasi, gerakan kaki mendominasi. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata melangkah masuk dalam barisan. Ikut bergerak mengikuti tabuhan.

.

.

Ini cerita tentang seorang penabuh dan seorang penari. Dimana saat ini keduanya terduduk di atas lantai kayu, sang penari tengah memegang tangan kanan penabuh. Jemari putihnya mengusap jari tengah sang pemuda yang mengeluarkan darah menggunakan tissue kemudian menutup luka terbuka itu denan plester.

"Terima kasih"

"Lain kali jangan terlalu bersemangat menabuh," dia tersenyum tipis.

"Lain kali jangan selalu menampilkan senyum ketika berpasangan dengan Kiba," dia tak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Menekan kekesalan yang sedari tadi menggelayut tak kunjung pergi. Sejujurnya dia telah menduga sejak lama jika pemuda bersurai coklat itu tertarik dengan Hinata, dan dia hanya bisa mendengus tak suka ketika guru Kurenai memasangkannya dengan gadis yang saat ini berada di depannya. Hanya saja kekhawatirannya memuncak ketika tadi pagi dia secara tak sengaja mendengar secara langsung Kiba mengatakan kepada Naruto bahwa dia tertarik dengan Hinata.

"Ahh?" Hinata tak bisa menimpali permintaan Sasuke, antara bingung dengan maksud pemuda itu dan tak mampu memutuskan secara langsung.

"Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar meminta orang tuamu menyerahkanmu padaku," dia tidak bercanda. Karena memang kebiasaannya mengantar Hinata pulang membuatnya selalu bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya – dan keluarga Hinata memang sudah mempercayainya.

**-owari-**

Tidak ada 'unsur' Zapin-nya, ya? Maaf, hehe. Zapin identik dengan Melayu dan Islam. Ketika Riau (yang mengukuhkan Zapin sebagai tari tradisionalnya) mulai melupakan Zapin, tetabuhan dan gerak kaki selalu ada di bumi Malaysia – tiap Negara bagiannya mengadakan festival tahunan Zapin.

next chap : Lelaki sempurna & Mereka Sang Pencinta (InsyaAllah)

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
